


Coming Home

by VividReader



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Eternal Sterek, Feelings, Fluffy Ending, Getting Together, M/M, stiles and derek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 08:34:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15215228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VividReader/pseuds/VividReader
Summary: Stiles is home and looking for something to cure the darkness inside him





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick one! No beta so please don't feel the need to tell me about spelling or grammatical errors because I am sure they are there!   
> Enjoy!

Four years had passed since Stiles had stepped foot in Beacon Hills. Every year when holidays came along he always managed to find an excuse to not attend an pack engagement or social events. He called and Skyped his dad and Scott weekly but the pull that he felt to Beacon Hills had been ignored in an attempt at finding himself. 

An attempt that he had failed at. 

Walking into the Beacon Hills Sheriff department it was as if nothing had changed. Tara was managing the desk, and despite a few lines around her eyes, she seemed to defy time. She had barely aged and her enthusiasm to see Stiles again had kept him occupied at the front desk for ten minutes despite him wanting to quickly surprise his dad with a packed lunch.   
After hearing countless stories about the new (well technically only new to Stiles) team working at the department, as well as the personal antidotes on Tara's life, Stiles finally managed to get away. 

Only a few steps from his fathers office a voice that had haunted him for years, caught his attention. Stiles had known that Derek had come back to Beacon Hills, sorted his life out and somehow managed to become a deputy, but seeing was truly believing. Despite Scott's and his dad's constant chatter about Derek, it was still strange to see the wolf in a normal, every day job.   
To be honest, Stiles always imagined Derek would be a vigilante, saving Beacon Hills in the shadows in a fashion similar to Oliver Queen, but instead here he was with a badge and gun. 

Lunch with his dad forgotten, Stiles took a few minutes to simply look at Derek who seemed to be lost in conversation with another officer and had yet to notice Stiles presence.

Derek Hale had changed. Sure, he was still strong features with an endless amount of muscles that could have been sculpted by the god themselves; but he was also so much more. His smile was relaxed, in such a way that Stiles had never seen. His laugh, Stiles was sure that he had never truly heard anything so beautiful before. It was care free, unbridled and it made Stiles heart clench.   
So much had changed in the 4 years that Stiles was away but it was obvious that Stiles feelings had not. 

Once, when Stiles was lost in denial and a surface deep love for Lydia, he had thought of his feelings for Derek as one of respect between two men who had overcome hatred to understand each other. It took many sleepless nights and even more strangers coming and going from his bed while he was away at college for Stiles to understand his feelings. He had been searching for years for someone to fill that hole that had been inside of him. It was a darkness that through out the years had old gotten larger. He tried to tell himself that he was homesick but deep down he knew that hollow, empty feeling and been their for much longer.   
It's what drove him back to Beacon Hills, in search of that one thing to fill that hole. 

It had also been the thing to keep him away. Knowing that a love for Derek would only be doomed since their was no way the wolf would ever be interested in Stiles.   
Still 140 pounds of pale skin and fragile bone, Stiles was not much to look at. His hair was slightly longer and his sense of style had improved beyond graphic tees and baggy pants, but he was still Stiles Stilinski.   
Stiles's eyes followed Derek's everyone movement until the wolf seemed to take a deep breathe and freeze. Eyes, still hypnotising in its unknown colour, flickered to Stiles and for a moment Derek's expression become impassive. As though time had reverted back to the Derek who hid all of his emotions behind a wall of self destruction, self hate and guilt.   
That expression was quickly replaced with a small smile and the wolf slowly walked toward Stiles. “Hey Stiles, it's been a long time.”

His voice, like a soft, sweet honey was filled with warmth as though they were long lost friends who had finally seen each other after so long.   
He guesses that what they were. Friends.   
“It really has, it's good to see you here, not in hand cuffs, you know, wearing the cuffs, that's good, not that you wear the cuffs, you just use them, on people, of a none sexual nature, not that it matters if it is a sexual nature, you can do what you want and whoa I am babbling so feel free to cut in before I throw myself off the roof.” Derek laughs and Stiles feels that darkness get a little smaller, like having Derek here, helps. “It's good to see you haven't changed. What brings you back to Beacon Hills?”

“I actually got a job working as a paralegal with my main focus being liaising with the Beacon Hills Sheriff's department, figured I could use my research for the greater good and help people.” Stiles felt himself blush, he knew that a lot of people thought he was wasting his talents becoming a paralegal when he could have been a lawyer or worked for the FBI, but Stiles liked the hours and didn't want a job that would take up his entire life. “I heard from Scott and my dad that you were doing great things here, aiding a lot of people, I am sure your family would have been really proud.” 

“Yeah, I think they would have too. Peter and Cora still can't believe that I have sold my soul and become a cop but I felt like this was a good fit. I've always wanted to help people, but haven't always been able to do that. I can do that here.” Stiles nodded, seeing that this job had obviously been a big factor in helping Derek move past his tragic past and learning to forgive himself. 

“So, anything new, how is the pack? Are you seeing anyone?” Stiles felt himself cringe, he definitely could have been a bit more smooth in attempting to find out if Derek had found his one true love yet.

A fond look graced Derek's features. “The pack are great. Scott and Isaac have completed their nursing studies and are now working at the hospital, Lydia is still at MIT but she tells me she will be a professor any day now, Erica and Boyd actually just moved in together and are planning to have a baby, which is going to be great experience for the pack.” 

Stiles felt guilty for missing all of this, these were his family, his pack and yet he knew nothing of their lives. “And you, how are you Derek?”

“I am fine, I actually have a house with furniture, a porch and a backyard. I don't have a significant other though, I figured that after everything with Jennifer, it was best to stop fighting my feelings and just be alone.” Derek eyes looked lost, hollow, as if he was saddened by loneliness of his love life. 

Stiles knew he shouldn't push but a small amount of hope began to creep up his spine, clouding his mind with possibilities that maybe Derek had been fighting his feelings for Stiles. Maybe even waiting for him. “And what feelings have you been fighting?”

Derek's body went rigged and tense and his mouth turned into a scowl that Stiles was surprised he'd missed. “I … I'm not … Stiles, don't ask me that!”

Stiles wanted to push, he wanted to fall to his knees and beg Derek to love him. He wanted to kiss him and tell him everything that he has kept locked inside of him for so many years but before he can do anything, his name is called from across the room. 

His dad, who is looking tired but always happy to see Stiles. “Did you bring me lunch?”  
Stiles nodded and went to turn back to Derek, to tell him this conversation wasn't over.   
But the man was already gone. 

…. SterekSterekSterekSterekSterekSterek ….

It had been two weeks since that quick but earth shattering exchange between Stiles and Derek. Nothing had really happened and yet Stiles couldn't get it out of his head. He had memorised every word, every movement that Derek had made. He analysed, wrote lists and yet, he still didn't know what this meant.   
He analysed every moment since the two had met. Every stolen glance, every small amount of affection that seemed to only be for Stiles. Maybe they had meant something.   
He didn't understand why the darkness in his heart didn't ache around Derek, he didn't understand if Derek was fighting some deep feelings for Stiles or if Stiles had simply imagined it. He spent weeks lost in though and yet someone he ended up here. 

Standing on Derek's porch in a storm, completely drenched and shivering. The door opened and Derek is standing their confused wearing sweats and a tight Henley. “Stiles, what are you d-”

“I needed to see you, I needed to understand why my heart is constantly empty unless I am with you.” Stiles was shivering and yet his words were clear and loud as if they were things he had rehearsed many times. Derek nodded his head and wordlessly motioned for Stiles to head inside. 

Despite being soaked head to toe, Stiles entered Derek's home with hesitant feet. He thought he knew what he was doing and yet the moment he was here, doubt began to cloud his mind. What was he doing, what if Derek didn't feel the same way and Stiles, in a desperate attempt to be loved, convinced himself that all those signs he had seen, were simply in his head. 

Lost in thought Stiles had missed Derek leaving the room, until a towel is dumped on his head. “ Dry yourself Stiles, you don't want to get sick.” Stiles muttered a quick thanks and attempted to dry himself, however despite his best effort he was soaked and his clothes stuck to him like a second skin. 

Luckily Derek's house seemed to radiate warmth and heat. Looking around the lounge room he could see the place was homely, it looked well lived in with a worn in couch, a book case and television that was probably great for pack nights. “Stiles, I thought you were avoiding me? What are you doing here?” They were standing only a few steps apart but the darkness around Stiles's heart demanded he do something to make them closer.

Stiles took a deep breath, attempting to gain the courage to lay his heart on the line. “When I was away at Berkeley all I could think was that you were here and I was over there and nothing makes sense without you. I thought it was just me, I thought maybe this was how life was meant to feel and yet coming back here, I know that I am not meant to feel like this. I am in love with you, I always have been!”

“Stiles … you -” Derek was hesitant, even with so much change, he never truly had the words to express himself. “You deserve more then me, you have always deserved more than what I could give you.”   
Derek reached out, a calloused strong hand slowly stroking down his face. “ You are this beautiful light, and you deserve so much more then the fucked up, dark thing that I am.”

Hurt flashed on Stiles's face and he slapped Derek's hand away.“I've lived in darkness for so long that my eyes have begun to adjust and now the normal word, the world you seem to think I need to belong to, it's too bright.” Stiles takes a deep, shaky breath. “I can't see unless I am in this darkness with you.”  
Stiles falls to his knees, his legs too shaky to stand. It's like the weight of this world, this world that he has spent the years carrying, had finally become too heavy for him to stand. “ You've become my light and I know that I am nothing to you anymore, but I am begging you, please.”   
Derek ran a hand through Stiles hair as the boy began to sob, his feelings beginning to leak out and fill the room with a smell of angst, and pain. Derek crouched down, his hands leaving Stiles hair to fall to the boys shoulders.   
Well, he wasn't a boy anymore, despite what Derek seemed to think. “ Stiles, you need to understand, once I have you, I can't let you go. You are it for me, my wolf wouldn't allow anyone else to have you!”  
Stiles looked up, his eyes clouded with hope and love. “Derek, their has never been anyone else who means what you mean to me. I have never loved anyone the way that I love you. I have always know that you were it for me. I just need for you to give me a chance to show that you can love me too!”  
“I've always loved you Stiles, ever since I told you to get of my property, I knew that their wasn't going to be anyone else. I am sorry I fought it for so long. I'm sorry I didn-”   
Stiles silenced Derek with his lips. He didn't need anymore apologies, he had Derek.   
And finally, Stiles was whole. The darkness seeping out of his mind, out of his soul, being replaced by the eternal love he felt for Derek. 

The end!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed my super corny end! Please kudos or drop me a comment to let me know what you think!


End file.
